Gutes tun
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Severus Snape denkt während seiner Zeit als Direktor von Hogwarts über das Thema "Gutes tun" nach. Inspiriert zu dieser FF hat mich das Lied "Gutes tun" aus dem Musical "Wicked - Die Hexen von Oz", dessen Text ich - so gut es passte - übernommen habe.


**Gutes tun**

Der Donner grollte, als wollte er den dunkelhaarigen Mann doch noch im letzten Moment von seinem Vorhaben abhalten. Aber dieser ließ sich nicht beirren. Er sah sich noch einmal um, dann kniete er sich vor das große Grabmal, legte ein Buch aufgeschlagen vor sich hin und begann eine Beschwörung zu murmeln:  
„Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen – eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen… stumpf sei sein Fleisch, ohne Blut sei sein Herz und bei Schlägen sei er frei von Schmerz. In der grausamsten Not und der dunkelsten Zeit, sei er immer vor dem Tod gefeit, vor dem Tod gefeit."  
‚Es ist die einzige Chance, die wir haben, um ihn zurückzubekommen.', dachte Severus Snape, während er diese beinah gesangsähnliche Beschwörung vorlas.  
„Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen – eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka… eleka…ACH!"  
Mit einer wütenden Geste schleuderte er das Buch zur Seite.  
‚Was nützen die Sprüche? Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich sage! Was wende ich an aus dem Trickarsenal?'  
„Direktor, wo sind Sie?", kam es ihm verzweifelt über die Lippen, als er in den inzwischen Regen absondernden Himmel blickte.  
‚In aussichtsloser Lage. Ich möchte helfen und versag total – nicht zum ersten Mal!'  
Langsam und kopfschüttelnd erhob er sich wieder.  
‚Gutes tun muss man büßen, denn keine gute Tat bleibt ohne Strafe. Gutes tun muss man büßen, das weiß ich nun.'  
Mit bitterem Gesicht sah er zu dem imposanten Grabmal, das im letzten Jahr als Ruhestätte des vorherigen Direktors Albus Dumbledore errichtet worden war. Solange Snape ihn kannte – und das war beinahe sein ganzes bisheriges Leben lang – hatte der Direktor immer nur zum Wohle anderer handeln wollen. Doch hatten andere ihm helfen können? Nein. Hatte ihm seine Wohltätigkeit helfen können? Nein, abgesehen davon, dass er durch die Hand seines jungen Zaubertränkelehrers als durch einen anderen schwarzen Fluch hatte sterben können.  
‚Man lässt den Drang zum gut Sein besser ganz tief in sich ruhen.', dachte er deprimiert. ‚Gutes tun muss man büßen.'  
Ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte, kamen ihm Bilder in den Kopf.  
„Lily… Professor Burbage… Dumbledore… DUMBLEDORE!"  
Zu seinem Glück ging dieser letzte Schrei wieder im Donner unter – dieser Verrat seiner wahren Loyalität hätte mehr als nur ihn den Kopf kosten können.  
‚Das eine frag' ich mich bei all der Selbstbetrachtung: Wollt' ich wirklich Gutes tun oder wollt' ich Beachtung? Ist dieses "Gut-Mensch-Sein" nur eine Art von Heuchelei? Bleibt deshalb niemand, der Gutes tut von Strafe frei?'  
Er empfand die Frage nicht einmal als abwegig. Viele, die er kannte, waren gestraft worden, obwohl sie nur Gutes hatten tun wollen: Sirius Black – er hatte nur sein geliebtes Patenkind retten wollen und war getötet worden; Remus Lupin – er hatte in seinem Leben soweit bekannt noch nie etwas Böses getan und doch war er mit einem Dasein als Werwolf gestraft worden; Lily und James Potter, Charity Burbage, Albus Dumbledore – sie alle hatten für gute Taten den Tod gefunden und jeden Tag wurde die Zahl der Opfer größer. Was brachte Gutes tun da noch?  
‚Gutes tun, muss man büßen, Mitleid kann teuer sein, am besten flieht man. Gutes tun, muss man büßen, ja, ich war gut…'  
Ein kurzes, sarkastisches Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht.  
‚Oder ich hab's zumindest versucht.'  
Nach seiner Rückkehr auf die Seite der weißen Magie hatte er als Spion zwar weiterhin – zur Aufrechterhaltung seiner Glaubwürdigkeit – schlimme Taten begehen müssen, konnte doch auch viele Informationen liefern, die eine große Zahl an Menschen gerettet hatten, aber…  
‚…wohin das führte, sieht man.'  
Er stand hier in der Position als Direktor von Hogwarts – eingesetzt von Lord Voldemort. Die Schüler hatten ihn schon immer verabscheut, aber seit er im letzten Jahr Dumbledore getötet hatte, schlug ihm auch von seinen langjährigen Kollegen blanker Hass entgegen. Zu gern hätte er zumindest McGonagall über die Wahrheit aufgeklärt, doch er hatte Dumbledore schwören müssen, dies nicht zu tun. Sie sollte im richtigen Moment die Stütze und Führung Hogwarts' sein und durfte vorher nicht durch eine solche Nachricht geschwächt werden.  
‚Nun denn genug! Dann sei es..., dann sei es so!'  
Severus Snape straffte seine Gestalt und sah zum Schloss hinauf.  
‚Für die ganze magische Welt will ich nun der böse Zauberer sein. Wird auch mein Wunsch nicht ruhn, zumindest Hogwarts zu befrein. Ich werd nichts Gutes tun, ich lass mich nicht darauf ein, nie mehr. Ich werd nie mehr Gutes tun, niemals… nein… nie mehr.'  
Damit ging er zum Schloss zurück. Koste es, was es wolle, er würde sich aller Mittel bedienen, um zu verhindern, dass Hogwarts und mit ihm diese Welt Voldemort in die Hände fiel.


End file.
